camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Highcalibur10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Allen Fox - Unclaimed page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. GET CLAIMED! Here are some useful links to get started on the wiki is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Characters Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Community Portal List of Policies Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheGhostMan (Talk) 15:39, June 8, 2011 OMG I'm sorry, I completely didnt see the Janus part omg I'm so out of it today..... sorry, make it Janus, k? I'll edit that forum. :)? [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!)(Bach's PA) 15:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Wendy's reply Not really sure yet what the standard is for where to place replies, so Wendy just answered Thomas this time in her own talk space, instead of breaking it up and plutting the reply on Thomas' page. If it is easier for you to do it the other way, just let me know. LongClawTiger 21:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cali ! This is a worthless message but I opposed your poem! I have writen a poem that have something to do with Digimon!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and btw can you please explain more about Allen Fox and Thomas Quest?I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 09:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes well I love both Digimon and Pokemon Okay so they are lke two minds in one body? Oh I can't wait to know more!I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 09:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Please sign when you're leaving a message Cali Sorry I didn't saw it blah I need to get glasses. Oh and cool poem by the way Go LUIGI!I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 09:31, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Unbanned You ban was lifted. I am still banned Highcalibur10 12:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sorry I've not been on I've been pretty much dying back now :D Just trying to catch up with what's been happening Callthemriddles 14:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOD YOU'RE BACK I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER COME BACK THANKS FOR TRUSTING US, CAL!!! I could hug you but still, I'm a world away from England, so yeah. *virtual hug* Hi, I'm Lucy and I'm useless.♥ 08:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:The Quest :) I'll get on it asap! Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 02:58, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. But the Destuction of Winter quest needs to be on hold until you're a level five user, atm you're only a level two. Sorry~! Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 14:45, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Look at your user page. Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 14:48, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 14:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) warning Just in case you aren't aware, using information that you the user knows (as far as knowing where the pages for the BC are and such, and using them to make your characters so easily find BC members and their hide out, is called meta gaming and isn't allowed here, you can't just waltz up to these pages and act like you found them so easily. If you continue to meta game you will be given an official warning--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) It's not an "official" warning, but the way some of your comments appear on bc pages makes it seem like you "know" where the hideout is, when your character has no idea where the hideout is.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 19:59, June 27, 2011 (UTC) quest All your questors for destruction of winter have a 3 or higher, so I will allow it to start, I know you are still technically a 3, but I will grandfather you in for this one quest, as the levels were put in place after the quest was approved. All you need now is your objectives and to rally the users together.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Awwww, thanks you can repay me by making this the best most active quest EVER! lol!--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, come to the chat. Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 23:10, June 27, 2011 (UTC) winter quest Hey, is that quest going to have 4 or 5 questors, and have you heard from lenobia about getting the objectives out?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:35, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, same question what's going on with the winter quest, 4 or 5 questors, have you gotten objectives from Leno? Also, you've been inactive for like 19 days, 25 days is the cut off for anyone who hasn't given us a heads up they'd be gone....so what's up?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Characters Hello I know you were on the wiki a while back and your old characters got deleted would you like them restored or are you starting from scratch, please let me know. Thank you for calling CHRPW Tech Support This is Jrite how can I help you 02:30, December 14, 2012 (UTC)